


Megatron X Reader - The Witch's Spell

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Halloween Request: How would TFA Megatron react o finding out that you are a witch?





	Megatron X Reader - The Witch's Spell

“Okay Megatron, I love you… _andi’mawitch_.”

You sighed, looking at your reflection, evidently too afraid even in your practice run to admit that you were a witch. How would Megatron react? He was a mech of science, not mystic mumbo jumbo. Not that witchcraft could accurately be called that; if it were up to you, you would call it by its proper title, _The Arcane Arts._

Whatever you called it didn’t matter. The only thing you cared about was what Megatron would think of you when you told him. Would he even believe you? You supposed you could prove it to him, but at what cost. The few other witches you knew had a strict code of remaining hidden, even from loved ones; it wasn’t so much of a rule as a guideline, to protect oneself from any emotional pain.

You looked at your reflection, which had grown a pale sickly colour in all your anxiousness. You took a steadying breath, though it did little to calm you and you were forced to take another. You silently vowed to tell Megatron the next time you saw him; that would be fine, so long as you didn’t see him for maybe a month or so. You could avoid him for a while, right?

“(Y/N),” Icy-Blitzwing popped his head into your designated cavern. “Megatron wants to see you in his hab-suite.”

He switched to Hothead, “NOT THAT IT’S MY JOB TO CHASE AFTER YOU, PATHETIC HUMAN!”

With that, he stormed out, leaving you feeling worse than before. Naturally, the universe would decide to bully you the second you decided to tell Megatron your secret. Fine, you had made a promise to yourself, and you planned to carry it out.

* * *

Megatron stared at you with calculating optics. Upon seeing him, you had accidentally blurted out your secret rather than talking him through it properly. You waited for any kind of reaction that would give away how he was feeling, but you should have known better; Megatron was well-versed in hiding his emotions until the opportune moment when he needed to display them. Understanding his behaviour didn’t help however, as you waited for him to shout, laugh or perhaps lock you up for your madness. Instead, he simply kept on staring at you, thinking his own private thoughts that you were not privy to.

“A witch?” Megatron sounded the word out slowly. He’d been stranded on Earth with that imbecile Professor Sumdac to know about its unusual myths and legends, which meant he didn’t need an explanation.

“Yes,” You said in a wavering voice. “And I can prove it if you need me to, my love.”

Megatron didn’t respond to the pet name, he was far too busy thinking about your rushed declaration. He thought about moments in the past that couldn’t really be explained. Instances wherein you were angry and mirrors would shatter, or times when you knew what a meeting was going to be about before you had been told, as if you had had a premonition of some kind. Too many small moments of the unexplained had gone by for Megatron to refute your claim.

While he had previously thought of witches as superstitious nonsense, he now realised that they were just a new kind of being, using magic in place of the word science. He wondered the extent of your abilities and was already planning a myriad of tests to find out your limitations. This could be the best thing to ever happen to him, having a witch on his team, in a relationship with him that he often used to control you.

However, before he considered using your abilities to his advantage, a question needed to be asked or it would burn vehemently in the back of his processor until he did.

“(Y/N), can you cast spells on others?”

You nodded, hating to admit that you could manipulate others’ free will with a few rhyming words if you so decided to. You had only done it twice on Cybertronians, and that was only on Blitzwing and Lugnut, to make sure they didn’t kill you when you first approached their leader Megatron. You hadn’t known then that you would fall in love with him, having only wanted to talk him out of his war; instead, he had talked you into it, telling you the memories of his past that had sparked the war, making you pity him and hate Cybertron.

Megatron stared at you piercingly, “Have you ever used your powers on me?”

“No,” You answered, your voice shaking with pain that he could ask you such a thing; you knew it was a fair question, but it still hurt to be asked all the same.

Megatron took a few steps to his berth which he rested a servo on, not looking at you. He prided himself on knowing when people were telling the truth; it was how he had got so far leading the Decepticons without being stabbed in the back… Well, unless you counted Starscream, but that little pest had been taken care of at least. That was how he knew you were speaking the truth then.

He knew he should have been coming up with plots of how to use you to defeat those pathetic Autobots, but suddenly your confession had left him reeling, though he wouldn’t let it show behind his mask of composure.

“Leave me now,” Megatron said softly. “I must think on this.”

You inhaled a shallow breath, willing yourself not to cry, and nodded weakly, though he could not see you. Megatron waited till he heard the closing of his hab-suite’s door before leaning heavily onto the berth. He should have been celebrating this new-found knowledge. A witch of his very own, it was perfect. Yet, instead of being happy, Megatron found himself afraid.

He wasn’t scared of you. Rather, he was fearful of himself. The only reason Megatron had recruited you in the first place was because you could go to some places that Cybertronians couldn’t. After that, he found that you were questioning his methods against the Autobots. So, Megatron did the only thing he could to keep you in line and though it disgusted him at the time, he formed a relationship with you. Making you love him was far easier than intended and he used it greatly to his advantage.

Finding out you were a witch only a few clicks ago made perfect sense. You had obviously put him under a spell, or so he thought. But when he asked and you had told him that it wasn’t so, everything that Megatron knew had shattered, causing him to crumble under the cacophony of thoughts that drowned his processor. The question that troubled Megatron so greatly was unanswerable for the moment.

If you hadn’t cast a spell on him, then how had he truly fallen in love with you? He didn’t know, nor did he care to find out at that moment. His only priority was to make sure the other Decepticons never found out. His followers knew that he was merely using you to get what he wanted; if they ever found out that Megatron actually cared for you, the consequences would be catastrophic for you and him.

Megatron closed his optics and sighed. Although there was no spell on him, he knew, now and forever that he was enchanted by you, and nothing had ever scared him more.


End file.
